


Pull me in closer

by rydia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no specific route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydia/pseuds/rydia
Summary: Felix knows Byleth and Claude have a plan from the moment he steps into the bedroom.They’re curled up together, talking softly in the large chair near the roaring fire – nights in Almyra can be cold, after all, despite the often intense heat of the days. When Felix enters, they both fall silent and turn to him with a slant to their smiles and a look in their eyes that he’s come to be familiar with, and anticipation immediately coils in his gut.Claude/Felix/Byleth post-game smut.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Pull me in closer

Felix knows Byleth and Claude have a plan from the moment he steps into the bedroom.

They’re curled up together, talking softly in the large chair near the roaring fire – nights in Almyra can be cold, after all, despite the often intense heat of the days. When Felix enters, they both fall silent and turn to him with a slant to their smiles and a look in their eyes that he’s come to be familiar with, and anticipation immediately coils in his gut.

As soon as the door shuts behind Felix, Claude rises from the chair, while Byleth settles back, picking up a glass of wine, eyes glinting in the firelight as she watches them both. Felix meets her gaze, watching as she takes a lazy sip of her drink.

“Felix.” Claude moves with purpose across the room as Felix begins to undo his sword belt, stopping right in front of him, waiting without speaking further until Felix looks up at him.

He blinks, realising that Claude is shirtless, with some already fading marks from Byleth’s nails visible across his chest. Felix’s eyes drift lower, to the tent in Claude’s loose trousers.

“What?” he eventually bites out, forcing his eyes back upwards, over the always enticing expanse of Claude’s skin, his anticipation turning to arousal and the desire to _touch_. It never gets old, seeing Claude like this, bare and rumpled, removed from the finery and gilt he wears all day – part of his mask that he wears as king, a mask he can only fully drop around a handful of people.

“We’ve been waiting for you.” When Felix finally meets Claude’s eyes, he’s met with a teasing grin and and an expression that says _I know you’re checking me out_.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Felix replies with a raised eyebrow. He looks beyond Claude to Byleth, who is still silent as she watches, but her lips curl up in a predatory manner as their eyes meet again, and she places her glass down on a nearby table with a solid, deliberate thud.

Even now, after all this time, Felix still isn’t quite used to being on the receiving end of both Claude and Byleth’s completely focused attentions, despite them giving it to him often enough. It’s not like they let him feel neglected. But when they’re like _this_ , intense and intent on him, it can sometimes border on overwhelming because these two people have won wars and united countries and for all the effort they’ve put into that, they put an equal if not more amount into Felix.

But he’s not one to back down from a challenge – although neither Byleth nor Claude see it as such – and excitement flares in his gut.

“Is that what you think?” Claude murmurs as he reaches out undo Felix’s messy bun, running his fingers through it as it spills down his back.

Felix can’t help but sigh as his eyes half close at the sensation. He always enjoys having his hair played with.

Claude steps closer. He smells really good, and Felix takes a deep breath. “You’ve been so tense, recently,” Claude murmurs.

Despite Claude’s pleasant touch, Felix’s shoulders hunch at the words. He narrows his eyes in a glare. “I’ve been busy keeping you alive.” While Almyra and its relationship with Fódlan is mostly stable by now, Claude still faces threats and challenges to his rule. Sometimes it just seems to be an Almyran thing, like a little test to check his defences and keep him on his toes. Make sure he’s still strong, still worthy. Nothing major. But occasionally it’s more.

Whatever fears Felix might have had about his blade going rusty after the war had been unfounded.

Claude hums, and moves even closer, and Felix can’t help but sigh again as he turns his face into Claude’s neck, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of his skin, letting Claude continue to play with his hair. It’s a fixation of his that amuses both Felix and Byleth, and one they more than happily let him indulge whenever he wants.

Claude keeps his own hair only a little longer than it had been during the war. He styles it carefully every morning, and his beard is always neat. But he really delights in braiding both Felix's and Byleth’s hair, knowing all these intricate styles that even Felix can admit – to himself, not out loud – are pretty. Claude has even managed to convince them both to stop using their swords to hack off any pieces of hair that annoys them on a whim, and now both of them have the neatest hair they’ve ever had in their lives, making it easier for Claude to play with.

Felix doesn’t really care what his hair looks like. At least not _that_ much. But he can’t deny how soothing it is for Claude to touch him like this. He cracks open his eyes to look at Byleth again. There’s no braid in her hair now – it had been in one when he’d last seen her, earlier that day when they’d trained together before lunch – and it’s mussed and wild, no doubt work from Claude’s own hands as they’d waited for him.

Aware he’s looking at her, Byleth stretches out her legs, long and bare, and Felix sees now that she’s only wearing a loose shirt, collar pulled wide and hanging off her shoulders, a series of fading love bites dotted around her collarbones left by both of them.

Felix has his own marks on his body from them both, too.

Byleth is still smiling at him, a promise in her eyes.

“You do take good care of us both,” Claude says, breaking the silence as he finishes up with Felix’s hair. He’s still half hard, brushing against Felix, but seems disinclined to do anything about it just yet, making Felix wonder again what his plan is – because Claude always has a plan.

He doesn’t get a chance to respond because Claude kisses him instead, softly brushing their lips together, enough to send a jolt of pleasure down Felix’s spine and leaving him immediately wanting more. He chases Claude’s lips, sliding one of his hands into Claude’s hair, keeping him where he wants, and Felix feels Claude smile against him as he deepens the kiss, tasting the tartness of the wine they both preferred.

Byleth likes hers a little sweeter.

Hearing her soft footfalls cross the room to them, Felix cracks open an eye to watch her, fully intending on continuing to kiss Claude. But his mouth goes slack in distraction when he realises that Byleth has shed the shirt she’d been wearing and is now naked.

When Claude sees what has caught his attention he laughs and presses a kiss to Felix’s neck, allowing Byleth to move closer and kiss Felix on the mouth. There’s no slow build up with this kiss like there had been with Claude. Instead, she’s immediately prying his mouth open with hers, and her tongue is in his mouth, kissing him deep and hard.

Byleth’s usually has more patience than Felix – usually – but she is always demanding.

Neither Felix or Claude complain about that, though.

On her tongue, he tastes her fruity wine, and he chases that; one of the few sweet tastes he can bear. He’s sucked that taste from her tongue countless times, and licked it from her skin.

Claude bites lightly into the sensitive skin at the junction of Felix’s neck, making him gasp into Byleth’s mouth, hands moving, seeking skin to touch, needing to pull them both closer to him.

To his dismay, Byleth steps away and Claude lifts his head and Felix glances between them as they both look at him with those damn smiles again.

“What?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. _What are you two plotting?_

“Nothing,” Byleth responds innocently, smoothing a hand across his hair and pulling it over his shoulder. Felix realises that Claude has worked it into a fairly simple braid. “Your hair is pretty.”

He rolls his eyes, despite the deepening blush on his face. “Yours is a mess,” he tells her bluntly.

“I’m surprised you’re looking at her hair, Felix,” Claude murmurs, eyeing Byleth’s breasts.

She gives them both an arch look before moving behind Felix, running her hands down his back and then around to the front of his waist to deftly unbuckle the rest of his belts. Claude moves back slightly to give her room.

“As Claude was saying,” Byleth says in a low voice, stripping him efficiently, “You take such good care of us.”

“That’s my job,” he grouses.

It’s not just his _job_ , and all three of them know it.

Byleth ignores him, and goes on, “So we’d like to take care of you tonight.”

His eyebrows pucker. Is she talking about sex? They do that all the time.

Like he guesses what Felix is thinking, Claude chimes in. “What we’re saying, Felix, is that we’d like you to relax and let us do the work tonight.”

His brows furrow deeper at that as Byleth pulls off his undershirt, leaving him topless. She leans in, pressing herself against his back. The warm, soft feel of her makes his cock jump.

“What we’re _saying_ , Felix,” she echos Claude’s words as she whispers in his ear, making him shudder, “is that we’d like to wreck you.”

He chuckles, somewhat breathlessly, still not entirely sure how this differs from what they usually get up to. It dissolves into a stifled moan when Byleth slides her hand down his chest and brushes over his still clothed cock. Claude, meanwhile, remains watching with a heavy gaze that Felix avoids in favour for ogling his chest as Byleth slides down his body, pulling down his gaiters and then his trousers until she gets to his boots.

“Why do you wear so many clothes?” Byleth mumbles behind him. “We’re in _Almyra_.”

He rolls his eyes as he steps out of his boots and the rest of his clothes, leaving him as naked as her. “Because I’ll get sunburnt, Byleth.”

Claude laughs again. “He has a point, By. Remember when you–“

“ _Yes_ , we all remember,” Byleth interrupts, dragging her nails across Felix’s abdomen as she rises again, making him hiss. When she’d first arrived in Almyra, she’d learned that the cut-outs in her usual clothes made for awkward patches of sunburn.

Claude had been endlessly entertained by the patch of reddened skin over her cleavage and around her bellybutton, a stark contrast to the paleness of the rest of her, but he’d patiently rubbed a soothing cream into her skin even as he’d teased.

Felix goes to step out of her hold, but Byleth pinches him lightly, making him still. He turns his head to glance over his shoulder and she places a soft kiss on his back, in stark contrast to the pinch, eyes glinting mischievously.

“ _Felix_ , where do you think you’re going?” Claude all but purrs, stepping forward into his space again. Claude takes Byleth’s hand on Felix’s stomach, tangling their fingers together and sliding down so they can touch his now quickly hardening cock.

“Ah–“ Felix arches slightly and grasps at the back of Claude’s neck in an effort to ground himself. There are four hands on him now – two on his cock, one curled around the back of his own neck, and the other trailing up and down his chest. Byleth’s lips are still against his back. “The _bed_ ,” he mutters, trying and failing to sound demanding.

Claude glances briefly over at the large bed and clicks his tongue, like he’s thinking over a complicated chess move. “No,” he finally says. “I like this. You in-between us, not going anywhere we don’t want you to. What do you think, Byleth?”

The words and the way Claude delivers them send a delightful shiver of pleasure down Felix’s back. Behind him, Byleth’s breath makes goosebumps rise along his skin as she laughs lightly.

“I have no complaints,” she murmurs. “So if Felix doesn’t?“

Claude’s smile becomes predatory, and he gracefully sinks to his knees. Desire flares even brighter in Felix as he runs a hand through Claude’s hair. He has to bite his lip when Claude’s breath ghosts along his cock, to stop himself from demanding that they get on with it, to hurry up and _wreck him_ already.

Despite his position, Claude is still grinning and looking very much like a hunter who knows his prey is caught. “Any complaints, Felix?”

In response, Felix tightens his grip in Claude’s hair. “My only complaint is that you’re still talking.”

Claude raises an eyebrow and tilts his head up, but makes no move to get his mouth on Felix. His earring glints in the firelight, and still he smiles.

Briefly Felix considers hurrying him along by stuffing his cock into Claude’s mouth. But that’s only something that works with Byleth, even if she always retaliates afterwards. This is Claude, and he’ll do what he wants, when he wants, and not a minute before. If Felix rushes him, he’ll just go even slower.

Still, he shivers when Byleth’s hand smooths around his hip and coming to rest so close to where he wants, and he knows she can feel it. He knows _they_ both know how much he wants them to touch him.

They’ve reduced him to begging before, but it usually times some time. He has his pride, and if there’s one thing Felix can do, it’s make them work for it.

If they think they’re going to get him this quickly–

Unexpectedly, Byleth wraps her hand around his cock, pumping him slowly. Felix lets out a whine and arches back into her, but he doesn’t miss Claude’s raised eyebrow.

“Byleth,” he says regally, like he’s addressing his court from his throne and not on his knees watching up close as she jerks Felix off, “We discussed the plan–“

Her grip tightens on him, increasing the friction, and Felix groans, a hand reaching blindly behind him to grasp at her, finding the flesh of her ass and sinking his fingers in.

“You were vague on the specifics,” Byleth replies easily. “I’m improvising.”

A smirk curls at Felix’s lips. _No_ , he thinks. She’s being impatient for once because she and Claude had already been fooling around before Felix arrived and she’s more than ready to get on with things. If he was interested in teasing Felix and drawing this out, he should have considered that.

Claude makes a vaguely affronted noise, and it’s completely at contrast to the hungry way he’s watching Byleth’s hand work Felix, the way her thumb plays with the head of his cock at each pass, gathering precum to make the slide feel better.

He shuffles slightly closer. “I’m offended. I was not _vague_. I was, in fact, very specific.”

Her hand pauses, and she leaves it in a loose fist around Felix’s cock. A whistle of frustrated breath escapes through his teeth as he tries not to give them the satisfaction of whining. “Stop talking about it like I’m not here and get on with it.”

There’s a definite whine in his voice.

Claude huffs, his breath ghosting over Felix’s cock. Even that simple gesture gets a full body shudder out of him, and Byleth’s free hand grips his hip tighter. Unfortunately, she also lets go of his cock.

Felix decides he’s had enough of this, and to utilise a little trick he’s found that sometimes works with Claude. He leans back into Byleth slightly, letting her hold him, and glances down at Claude.

“ _Khalid_ ,” he breathes out, and Claude’s eyes immediately go wild and dark.

It’s funny, really. Everyone here knows Claude as Khalid. He’s far more used to being called that than he is Claude these days. Only Byleth and Felix – and whenever friends from Fódlan visit – refer to him by his that name, and even then, not all the time.

And yet, still, every time Felix or Byleth call him Khalid – be it in casual conversation over dinner, or in a meeting, or in a heated moment like this – it makes Claude’s eyes darken with desire, just as it does when either of them attempt to speak Almyran. His eyes gaze, transfixed, at their lips as they sound out words, just as eager to hear them speak it as he is to swallow those sounds with his own mouth.

Felix didn’t quite get it, but Byleth had bluntly said that he’s turned on about the fact that they both accept, and even embrace, the fact that he’s Almyran. And well, while Felix _still_ doesn’t quite get it, he knows an advantage when he sees one.

He keeps watching Claude’s face as he says in almost perfect – he and Byleth have been practicing a lot – Almyran, “Please, suck my cock.”

It's embarrassing to say like that, but it's worth it. For a brief second Claude’s face goes slack, and because he’s pressed so close to Byleth, Felix can feel her silent laugh against him, knowing as well as him how much this gets to Claude.

But Claude recovers quickly, his eyes dancing up to Felix’s face and the smile returning to his face. “That’s dangerous, Felix,” he murmurs.

And whatever reply Felix might make is chased away completely because Claude _finally_ puts his mouth on him, hot and wet over the head of his cock, his tongue playing with the slit. Felix blindly reaches out, grasping Claude’s hair in one hand and a strong shoulder in the other, watching as Claude swallows him down – Claude who never once breaks eye contact as he does it.

Felix moans, trying to keep his eyes open and watch, and the sound is mirrored by a needy noise from Byleth, whose fingers are still pressing into Felix’s side as she watches too.

Claude pulls off, just for a brief second, _just_ to watch Felix tremble with a satisfied expression on his face, before he dives in again, this time working himself right down Felix’s shaft until his nose is against the dark hair at the base of his cock, letting Felix feel himself pulsing in Claude’s throat.

A high pitched, desperate noise rips from his throat when Claude pulls back and does it again. Dimly, Felix is aware of Byleth sliding down behind him, her hands grasping his thighs and encouraging his legs to spread further apart. He wobbles only slightly before regaining his balance, Claude adjusting himself to Felix’s movements, still managing to have a smirk in his eyes as he continues to bob up and down on Felix’s cock, clearly delighted with the noises Felix is making.

When Byleth begins playing with his balls from behind, Felix has to adjust himself again, because he almost falls over from all the sensations, and he can no longer keep his eyes open.

An arm presses around his waist, keeping him steady, but he’s not sure which one of them it is. It’s not like he cares, especially not when the hand fondling his balls disappears and is suddenly replaced by Byleth’s tongue teasing at his hole.

If the noises he was making were desperate before, it’s nothing to how he sounds now. Felix is unable to stop making them, needy and wanting, hardly even aware of them as Claude enthusiastically sucks him off while behind him, Byleth’s tongue pushes into him, and his pleasure crests higher and higher. He doesn’t know whether he wants to fuck into Claude’s mouth, or press back against Byleth’s, but he’s not given the choice, held so tightly that he can only writhe between them as they utilise everything they know he likes to undo him. At this rate, he’s going to come extremely embarrassingly fast and both of them probably know it.

When Byleth’s tongue is replaced with an oiled finger, Felix bites off a wail, not even able to wonder where she’d stashed the oil because he hadn’t seen it before. She’s gentle but insistent as she works him open with a practiced hand, and it’s too much, _too much_ , and Felix leans forward, bracing himself with a breathless groan. Behind him, Byleth stands again, still fingering him, and uses her free arm to hold him upright. He can feel her cheek against his back, her breath huffing out, raising goosebumps along his skin.

She chooses the moment that Claude has Felix’s cock deep in his throat again to add another finger and brush it against that spot inside him that makes him see stars. It’s absolutely deliberate, Felix is sure, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when it feels so good, when everything whites out behind his closed eyelids and he tenses almost painfully before his release bursts over him.

Neither of them let up; Claude keeps his mouth on his cock, letting Felix empty into his throat. Behind him, Byleth still teases and presses her fingers into him, making Felix jerk even further into Claude’s mouth, twitching and trembling as the waves of pleasure wash over him and panted moans spill from his lips. If it weren’t for Byleth holding him, Felix would have fallen on top of Claude by now.

Claude doesn’t move until he’s wrung every drop of spend from Felix, swallowing it all and then cleaning his cock with his tongue until Felix hisses, needing a break. Only then he stands, gently pulling Felix completely upright again so that he’s pressed between the two of them, both of them holding his weight as the aftershocks keep him trembling and weak. Lips find his neck and back, and Felix sags even further, still unable to even open his eyes as he catches his breath.

“Are you two trying to kill me?” He wheezes the words out weakly, completely breathless in a way he _never_ is, not even after a long battle or hours of training with Byleth or Claude’s royal guard.

Both of them laugh, making Felix shake between them, and he groans, feeling overstimulated. When he finally manages to crack open his eyes, Claude steps backwards, and the sudden shift almost has him stumbling again. But Byleth takes his weight easily – in fact, she scoops him into her arms and Felix grunts as he’s swept off his feet, but he’s still too dazed to do anything about it. He doesn’t even get a chance to complain before Byleth deposits him with a surprising amount of gentleness on the bed.

She leans over him, breasts in his face, as she arranges some pillows behind him, and then draws back and taps his leg.

“Move up,” she instructs, and Felix does so, blinking lazily at her as he settles back into the plush pillows, sitting upright against them.

He catches her wrist so she doesn’t pull away.

Byleth smiles, pleased. “Okay?”

He nods and her smile widens. By now, Felix’s faculties are returning, and he glances across the room to see Claude pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the table near the fire. He’s watching both Felix and Byleth silently, but his mouth stretches in a brief satisfied grin before he takes a long drink.

Felix turns his attention back to Byleth, tugging her down to kiss him, enjoying the way she sighs into his mouth. He’s sure they’re not finished with him – not after Byleth so carefully fingered him open, and not without either of them finding their own pleasure.

But they’re going to have to give him some time to recover, and he has an inkling of how they’re going to amuse themselves when Byleth pulls back from the kiss and turns around before settling herself in-between him, her back to his chest, and spreads her legs wide over his thighs.

Felix rests his chin on her shoulder and cups her breasts, enjoying how soft they feel and the way his fingers sink into her flesh. Byleth sighs and arches against him, obviously seeking more, and Felix obliges, mouthing at her neck and pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples in the way he knows she likes until she’s writhing and her sighs have escalated into breathy moans.

“Having fun, you two?”

Claude’s voice is raspy, the result of the enthusiastic blowjob he’d given not long ago. Felix doesn’t stop playing with Byleth, but they both glance up to where Claude is standing at the foot of the bed. It’s only when he has both sets of eyes on him does Claude reach down to remove the last of his own clothes with a flourish, letting his cock spring free.

Byleth lets out a low moan at the sight.

Felix agrees with her. He trails a hand down her stomach to dip into her centre, finding her soaked, and presses his fingers against her. Byleth’s breath catches and she grinds up into his hand, while Claude watches, mouth slightly open as he takes in the sight before him.

Felix grips one of Byleth’s breasts with one hand, while the other teases around her entrance, ignoring her clit and stopping shy of actually slipping his fingers into her, enjoying how she writhes and pushes against him, breathless and needy, while the whole time Claude watches, one of his own hands wrapping around his hard cock and giving it a lazy tug.

“So, yes, is the answer,” Claude finally says, voice still sounding a little wrecked.

“To what?” Felix asks, not sounding any better.

Byleth ignores the talking, instead reaching a hand up behind her to fist in Felix’s hair, letting her head loll against his shoulder. Her other hand grips his thigh, nails biting into his skin.

“You two _are_ having fun.”

Felix grins as he pushes two fingers inside Byleth, easily sliding in with with how wet she is. She cries out his name, head tilting back further and eyes closing, and Felix can feel desire stirring in him again even despite his recent, rather powerful, orgasm. It never gets old hearing Byleth – or Claude – moan out his name in their pleasure, and he’s learned all the ways to get them to do it.

Claude moves forward onto the bed, still watching, clearly enjoying the sight of Felix’s fingers pumping into Byleth. She stretches her legs even wider, completely on display for them both, but Felix slows down his movements before pulling his fingers out to play around her entrance again, enjoying the warm, silken feel of her.

Byleth groans. “Stop teasing me.”

“No,” Felix replies, voice still rough.

“Felix.” Claude edges closer to them, and rests his hands on Felix’s knees, his gaze finally dragging up from between Byleth’s legs to look at them both in the face. His voice is chiding, despite how raw it still sounds. “We told you we wanted you to relax tonight and we’d take care of you. You’re not supposed to be doing any work.”

Felix gives him a challenging look. “Should I stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Byleth growls. She reaches one hand down to tangle her fingers with his, jerking as she brushes against her clit. But Felix quickly grabs her hand and yanks it away, doing the same with the other one before she can try anything and holding them both by her side.

She turns her head to glare at him, nose brushing against his jaw as she tries to pull out of his hold, but Felix holds fast, rather enjoying the way her ass is rubbing against his cock.

Claude laughs. “I suppose we should have foreseen he wouldn’t be so passive, isn’t that right, Byleth?”

She half groans, half laughs at that. “I don’t care. One of you better touch me soon.”

Sliding his hands from Felix’s knees to Byleth’s inner thighs, Claude hums as he looks down at her wet centre again, eyes darkening. “I suppose I can. Plans change, after all. You were right, Teach, as always. We must improvise when we can.” He lowers himself so that his mouth is hovering over her, and Felix holds her down as she attempts to rise up to him.

“You really–“ She breaks off with a gasp as Claude blows air across her “–you really talk too much, Khalid.”

“Trying Felix’s trick now?” he murmurs, eyes darting up to her face, then Felix’s. Despite his words, Claude’s expression is hazy with desire.

She struggles some more, but with Felix holding her wrists, and Claude holding her legs apart, there’s not much she can do, and Byleth huffs in frustration.

“Maybe his mouth is too tired for this, after what he did before,” Felix suggests, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

Claude raises an eyebrow. “If you’re suggesting that I’m only capable of giving phenomenal head once in an evening, then I can refer to any number of times I’ve–“

“ _Please_ , Khalid,” Byleth interrupts, a note of pleading in her voice that later she’ll probably say was exaggerated to get Claude to do what she wanted, but Felix doubts that. She’s still wriggling in their hold, a deep blush running down her heaving chest, and her lower lips are plump and swollen, covered in slick.

But Claude, unless he’s at his most teasing, finds that tone hard to resist. And he’s likely just as aroused as Byleth. Felix suspects he won’t draw this out much longer, and when Claude finally lowers his head and sucks Byleth’s clit into his mouth, making her thrash against them both, he grins because it’s obvious Claude intends to make her come quickly.

Despite the stirring of his cock, Felix’s head is still clear enough to place his mouth by her ear and say, “Did you get that wet just from touching me?”

She shudders and pants, mindlessly at first, but Felix can tell when she feels him getting hard against her again because it shifts into something more deliberate.

”Khalid,” she breathes out, legs shaking as the man in question licks a stripe up the centre of her, eyes glinting up at them both as he works. “He was touching me before you got here.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Felix murmurs darkly, before biting down on her earlobe and making her yelp.

Claude chuckles, and raises his head, face smeared with her arousal. “I don’t know why you’re trying to play it cool, Byleth.” She lifts her head to glare at him. “You got this wet just from talking about it.” His eyes meet Felix’s, sparkling with mirth, but his voice is dripping with desire, low and rough, going straight to Felix’s cock. “You should have seen her, Felix. Squirming just at the thought of getting her hands on you. She was wet before I even touched her.”

Triumphant, Felix lowers his head to bite at the sensitive skin of her neck, making her cry out again and jerk forward just as Claude lowers his own mouth back to her cunt again. He watches as Claude wraps his lips around her clit, sucking and making her tremble. Her body bows, even held by them as they are, and her cries are the broken sounds of their names as she gets louder and louder.

Felix can’t help but grind against her as he enjoys the sight before him; her breasts are heaving, nipples hard and begging to be touched, but he resists that urge for now. His eyes trail down her body again, to the sight of Claude’s large hands splayed against the inside of her thighs, keeping them wide open as they shake as her pleasure grows. Claude’s eyelashes, long and dark, flutter against his cheek as his mouth works against Byleth, moaning into her. Felix can see his hips grinding into the bed, for a moment admiring the strong lines of Claude’s back and ass before returning his attention back to his mouth on Byleth’s cunt.

She trashes as she comes, so strongly that the only reason Felix manages to keep a hold of her is because his crest flashes, lending him some power. Byleth all but sobs as she comes against Claude’s mouth, shaking and trembling just as much as Felix had been not that long ago.

He lets go of her when she finally relaxes against him, body still shaking a little. She turns slightly to nuzzle into him like a lazy cat, while Claude raises onto his haunches, looking pleased and entirely dishevelled.

His usually neat hair is a messy disaster, falling about his face – his face which is still wet from Byleth. His lips are swollen and slick looking, and the sight of it makes Felix clench in desire.

“Come here,” he demands, reaching out to pull Claude on top of them so he can kiss him. It’s a messy kiss, not least because Claude tastes of Byleth, and Felix sucks Claude’s tongue into his mouth, feeling Byleth shift between them so she can kiss and bite at Claude’s neck. For a moment, Claude presses closer, letting them kiss him, before he pulls away to catch his breath.

His chest heaves as he blinks down at both of them. “You good, By?” he asks.

She’s still lying against Felix, and a smile spreads across her face at the question. “I could be better,” she answers, stretching her body enticingly. Felix grabs her hips to grind against her gently.

“Oh?” There’s a knowing look in Claude’s eye, one that Felix should be paying more attention to, especially when he moves away from them both, giving them some space–

And Felix suddenly finds himself being flipped, catching himself just in time to stop himself from falling onto Byleth, who is now lying under him, bracketing his hips between her legs. She reaches up to push some hair behind his ear with a smile.

Claude wastes no time moving, pressing his chest to Felix’s back, leaning over to kiss Byleth briefly.

“Ahh,” he drawls out, turning his head to skim his lips against Felix’s cheek. “This is more what we had in mind, isn’t it?”

“Why is he so insufferable?” Felix asks Byleth, with a hint of sharpness in his voice that none of them are convinced by. It doesn’t stop Felix from shuddering as Claude traces a hand down his spine, though, or stop him from spreading his legs to accommodate Claude better.

“You just bring out the best in me, my loves.” The genuine affection in Claude’s voice is clear under his light tone, and the term of endearment makes Felix flush. He can feel the heat in the tips of his ears, and he shoots a glance back over his shoulder at Claude, who gives a fond smile and a wink before holding up a bottle of oil and shaking it in Felix’s direction. Despite his suggestiveness, Claude’s smile is warm and bright, lighting up his face and Felix knows that, right now, he’s not worrying about the countless things he has to worry about as king. He’s just Claude. Khalid. And he’s happy to be with them.

Feeling his own lips edging up in a smile, Felix glances back down at Byleth, who skims a hand over his hot cheek, with a look of fondness in her own eyes. He leans into her hand, closing his eyes and letting her draw his face down to hers so she can kiss him, biting gently at his lower lip before opening his mouth with hers. Felix presses closer to her, his cock now hard between them, and a moment later Claude rejoins them; his hand sliding down Felix’s back again, and though he’s not looking, Felix is sure he doing the same to Byleth, touching her waist or her leg. If there’s one thing they all have in common, it’s that they’re greedy for touch, all of them having gone so much of their lives without it.

Claude’s fingers, slick with warmed oil, slide between Felix’s ass, making him sigh into Byleth’s mouth. She’s already worked him open this evening, so it’s not long before Claude has added another finger. Felix thinks he might hurry up, considering he’s the only one who hasn’t found release yet and Claude should know that he’s more than ready to be able to take his cock. But Claude still seems content to take his time, the master tactician and the most patient of them, his movements deliberate and pleasing, but not hurried or designed to make Felix come just yet.

It just… feels good.

Byleth is still kissing him, one hand in his hair. Behind him, Claude leans over them both again as he fingers Felix, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Byleth’s other hand twins into Claude’s hair too, holding him against Felix.

And Felix is content to be held between them like this, just for a few moments, these two people he’s given his loyalty and love to, who he fought a war for and would do again if he had to. To get to this point between them has been difficult and fraught and still, even now, to be content and happy like this remains a too unfamiliar feeling, like he’d been out in the cold too long and the chill has gotten into his bones and it’s taking him forever to warm up.

But he’s getting there.

Almyra is thawing the Faerghus out of him, Claude says.

So Felix closes his eyes and just lets himself feel until Claude pulls his fingers out, making him whine. But he feels so good that he can’t be particularly embarrassed about the sound.

With another kiss to the back of his neck, Claude chuckles quietly and leans back, hands on Felix’s hips as he adjusts them.

“You ready, Felix?” His voice is low and thick, and both Felix and Byleth shiver at the sound.

Puling away from Byleth’s lips, Felix glances over his shoulder, arching his back slightly. His eyes fall on Claude’s cock, hard and leaking, and he swallows, mouth dry, anticipating how good he knows that’s going to feel inside him. “I am, but are you sure you’ll last long?”

Claude laughs. “Long enough to satisfy you.” There’s a promise in those words.

Underneath him, Byleth shifts so that her core is brushing against Felix’s cock in a silent but clear demand for them to get on with it. He glances back at her, seeing that fond smile still on her face.

“Are you going to satisfy me, Felix?”

He scoffs, moving himself against her, sliding his cock through her wet folds. “Don’t I always?”

Byleth brushes her hand through his hair. The braid Claude had put in earlier has been almost completely destroyed already. Felix can feel loose hair sticking to his sweaty skin. Her smile changes, sliding into that predatory one that matches the one Claude is probably sporting now, too. “I’d like another demonstration.”

That’s more than fine with Felix, so he lines himself up and slides into her effortlessly, filling her to the hilt. Byleth lets out the little breathless moan she always does when one of them does this to her, a delicious sound she makes as she stretches to accept them. She blinks hazy eyes at him, keeping her hand curled in his hair.

Felix keeps still for a moment once he’s buried inside her, savouring her wet heat, and letting Claude get settled behind him. He drops his head onto Byleth’s shoulder as Claude starts pushing in, stifling a groan at the incredible sensation of being filled while he’s inside Byleth.

Claude’s hands grip Felix’s hips tightly as he bottoms out, and both of them moan at the feeling. And then slowly, ever so slowly, Claude pulls back, allowing Felix to feel the drag of his cock inside him until he’s almost completely out.

Felix shudders, trying to get himself under control when every part of him feels over sensitive and heated, but Claude quickly slams back in again, punching a moan out of both him and Byleth. He’s just about to brace himself so that he can start fucking her, but he finds that Claude is holding his hips too tightly, and Felix is pulled back, until just the tip of his cock is still inside Byleth.

“Cl– _Claude_ ,” Felix gasps, trying to find purchase. He raises his head to find Byleth watching him, still with that lust filled, sharp expression. And despite the position she’s in, she’s still able to thrust her hips up to meet his, allowing herself to fuck him.

And it’s not long before the two of them manage to find a rhythm, timing their thrusts while Felix is held between them, his head dropping back to Byleth’s shoulder. All Felix can do is enjoy the ride, and his arms tremble and his moans grow louder, and _oh fuck_ they really are going to kill him.

After one particularly powerful thrust, Claude stays inside him, grinding deep, resting his head between Felix’s shoulder blades, his hands still holding his hips bruisingly tight. Felix can feel Claude’s cock pulsing inside, hard and thick and satisfying; as satisfying as the way Byleth’s cunt is clenching and fluttering around his own cock. She shifts and braces herself so she can grind her clit against his pelvis, and for a long moment they both hold him between them like this, a tangled mass of sweaty limbs, heavy breathing, and building desire.

It’s so much. They’re so much, and they’re– _his_ , Felix thinks. He knows this, it’s not new knowledge, but each time he allows himself to think it, to accept it, it overwhelms him all over again, and needing to do something, he turns his face and bites at the junction of Byleth’s neck and shoulder. It makes her jerk and clench even tighter around him. She gasps his name, and then so does Claude, before they begin moving again, seamlessly, and with a new sense of urgency. Felix can tell they’re both close; Byleth’s moans are higher in pitch, bitten off and desperate, while Claude is quieter, but his thrusts get harder and sloppier. One of Claude's hands leaves Felix’s hips and lands on one of his hands by Byleth’s head, his fingers tangling with Felix's. It allows Felix to move, meeting Byleth’s hips hard until her hand in his hair tightens and she comes with a cry, back arching off the bed and head tilting back, exposing her neck.

She feels incredible around his cock as she comes and Felix falters in his thrusts, his own orgasm just a knifes edge away. That's enough for Claude to find his pace again, because with heavy pants against Felix’s back, he fucks into him hard, pushing both him and Byleth further into the bed.

Claude makes a desperately vulnerable sound when he comes, filling Felix with warmth. His fingers tighten on Felix's hand, and with one more brush against that spot inside him, Felix comes too, silently this time because he has no breath left for anything else, making Byleth gasp as she rides out the last of her own release, weakly pressing against him as he fills her just as Claude is filling him.

It seems to take a long time for any of them to move after that. Felix, pressed between the two of them, doesn’t have the strength to shift Claude off him even if he’d wanted to. Instead, he kisses Byleth’s neck and keeps a tight hold on Claude’s hand, and for a few, long minutes, they all simply breath together, all tangled up in each other.

Claude moves first, eventually. Both of them let out quiet groans as he slips out of Felix and flops onto the bed beside Byleth, sprawling on his back. It’s enough to allow her to move, manoeuvring Felix so that they’re both facing Claude, and she curls a leg around Felix’s waist and stretches a hand across to rest on Claude’s chest.

And Felix is exhausted, his tiredness running bone deep.

It’s just as deep as how content and satisfied he feels at the moment.

“That was good,” he slurs, eyes closing as he resettles between them.

Behind him, Byleth hums in agreement, while Claude runs a hand down Felix’s arm and presses a light kiss to his forehead.

“We thought you’d like it,” he murmurs, still with a hint of playfulness in his voice. But he also sounds like Felix feels – tired, but _good_.

Felix can feel himself drifting off, knowing from the way Byleth and Claude’s breathing is levelling out that they are too. His mind replays certain moments from the evening; the way it had felt to be between the two of them, willingly at their mercy. How it had felt to have _Byleth_ in between the two of them.

It’s something Claude really should experience.

“Next time,” he mumbles, only half aware of what he’s saying, “we do this to Khalid.”

Claude seems to be already half asleep. “Hmmm?”

But Byleth laughs, that little silent laugh that Felix can feel because she’s pressed so close to him. She moves so that her lips are by Felix’s ear. “Think he’d let us?”

Felix cracks open an eye, taking in the peaceful look on Claude’s face and the slow rise and fall of his chest. But he’s not fooled. Claude is listening to them.

Turning his head to catch Byleth’s eyes, Felix sees she’s still alert despite her obvious tiredness. With a spreading smile, he whispers, “We might have to tie him up.”

And oh, _that’s_ an image.

Claude’s eyes snap open. “Hey, now.”

Byleth nods, ignoring him. “We’d have to, otherwise he’ll turn the tables on us. But I think he’d like it.”

“I know how to break out of binds, you know.” Claude says this far too casually.

That makes Felix frown until Byleth says bluntly, “Not mine,” and two sets of widened eyes turn to her.

She shrugs, and with a groan, Claude turns on his side to face them, wrapping an arm around them both. Felix reaches up to tangle a hand in Claude’s soft hair, closing his eyes again.

“Can we revisit this another time?” Claude asks, a smile in his voice.

Byleth’s mouth is still by Felix’s ear. “Hm. That’s not a no.”

“Not a no,” Felix echos, and Claude chuckles.

 _Definitely_ not a no.

They lapse into silence again, contented and sleepy. There’s some more soft movements; Byleth’s lips against his shoulder as she settles down, Claude’s fingers gently skimming across Byleth’s thigh and Felix’s shoulder, Felix’s own fingers tightening in Claude’s hair, making him sigh and melt into the bed.

By now, the fire has burned low, but the room remains warm, and Felix, sated and relaxed, falls asleep between Claude and Byleth, bracketed by their strong bodies, so comfortable that he doesn’t even think about how this is something he would – or could – not have done not all that long ago, even after he’d been with them both for some time.

At some point, he will think about it, but it won’t matter because by then it will have happened again already. And if he mentions it to the others – although he probably won’t, but if he did – Byleth will give him her fond smile and quiet understanding, while Claude will say with a wink and a smile that reaches his eyes:

“Ah, I’m glad to see the Faerghus thaw continues.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have published on AO3:  
> 10 Claudeleth fics  
> 8 Felileth fics
> 
> So Feliclaudeleth was inevitable, especially after I read [That Almyran Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827368) by Raikishi which is EXTREMELY GOOD my GOD go read it.


End file.
